


A Whole New Kink

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Smile Time', Spike has some pretty naughty thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Kink

He couldn't stop thinking about Angel's hands. It was driving him insane, especially when he knew that it was sick. But they'd felt so good, despite the beating he'd doled out, and Spike hadn't been able to take his mind off them since then. They were so soft, but he was supposed that was to be expected. Hell, all of Angel had been soft, but there was something about his hands that had captured Spike's imagination in a decidedly kinky way. And if he hadn't been sure he was going to hell before this, he knew damn well he was now. He shouldn't be lusting after Angel like this, shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts, but he couldn't help it! How was a bloke supposed to resist the utter adorableness of brown eyes and the soft plush skin that was just made for sex?

An image of Angel's hands made his cock fill and harden, and Spike swore. This was becoming an almost constant condition, with only one recourse once it started. He unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, reaching inside to pull his dick out. Wanking off was becoming a regular thing with him, even more so than usual, ever since that spell that had transformed Angel. Spike wrapped his hand around his cock and leaned his head back against his chair, slowly starting to stroke himself as he gave in to what he couldn't seem to control.

Soft, fuzzy hands stroking his thighs, nubbly felt wrapping around his hard on and squeezing it, then moving up along his length. Those hands had been so small, he'd need to use both of them and even then he might not get all the way around... "Fuck, yeah," Spike groaned, closing his eyes as he pictured Angel's little puppet hands stroking him. He thrust up, precome slicking his palm as he started to leak, imagining the droplets sinking into plush skin.

The fantasy shifted as he started to get closer, and he got harder when he thought about Angel climbing up into his lap to cuddle against him, about his soft little body and what it would look like with nothing on. Spike bit his lip, thrusting up into his fist, his other hand shooting out to grab his new toy. Just this once, he told himself. Just this once and then he'd put it away, wouldn't look at it ever again.

Soft, fuzzy felt brushed over his dripping tip and his hips shot up. "Fuck!" God, that felt good! He forced himself to let go of his cock, then pressed up against the material again, picturing Angel curled against him, rocking in his lap. The mental image of Angel moaning at the sensation shut down any protest he had, and Spike started to hump up against the toy in earnest, fucking along the softness in harsh thrusts that sent pleasure sizzling along the length of his dick, right down to his balls.

"God, so close," he groaned, pressing down harder as he thrust against it. He could feel his balls tightening, hardening until there was no chance to stop and he fucked the toy harder until he came with a loud moan, thinking about coating Angel's soft fuzzy puppet skin with long ropes of come. He shot over and over again, soaking the little toy in his lap until he sank back against the chair with a relieved sigh.

After a few minutes, he picked up the stuffed rabbit he'd gotten the other day, then shook his head and tossed it over into the pile with his dirty laundry. "Pathetic," he muttered before cleaning himself up and tucking his cock back in his pants. He'd have to make sure nobody ever found out about this, although he told himself that if they did, he'd make sure to point right at Angel. It was _his_ fault, after all, that Spike was reduced to wanking with a stupid stuffed rabbit. But even as he growled and thought about how much he'd like to twist Angel's head off his body, he couldn't help remembering how fucking _good_ the plush had felt against his skin, and he knew it wasn't the last time he'd be using the little toy.


End file.
